


Kept

by spitfire_androcksalt



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Future Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire_androcksalt/pseuds/spitfire_androcksalt
Summary: "Will we meet again?"'Sure we will.'"Promise?""Promise."Love is much stronger than many give it credit for.





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Hi um I am procrastinating my homework and yeah thanks for clicking :)

He was with her always.

Growing by her side, watching as she transformed from the girl he knew into the young woman he wished to keep as his own. A promise had been made so many years ago, one she hadn't been able to remember, one he would never be able to forget, one neither had truly believed could be kept.

They would find each other again. Parting words. A way for their goodbye to be temporary. And she had forgotten, exactly the way he knew she would. The spirit world wasn't one to allow humankind to carry its secrets. But he had found her, surprisingly.

He was there to guide her away from lurking evil. He swept the hair away from her face. With every breath she took and every breeze that flowed, he watched his love mature. His promise had been kept.

She felt him sometimes. When the smell of a long forgotten river hit her in the middle of the city. There was always a bittersweet pang as she passed little girls in pink shoes. Something she knew in her heart but couldn't recall. An ever present love just beyond a locked door.

And he held her sadness. He took it when he could, held it close and cried out for their broken hearts. Storms raged with the tears and screams of a ghost.

What was worse? A melancholy numb or an eternity of never quite being close enough.

Years and years passed. She grew beautifully out of her girlhood. Her hair darkened and her clumsiness shed. He watched and kept his promise. She cried for a boy she saw in her dreams.

A lifetime went by in moments. Her parents returned to the spirit world, peacefully and together. She became a teacher, her students became her children. He listened to her tell the stories of her world and at night he whispered dreams of his. 

Days turned into months which turned into years. It wasn't long before she found herself on a familiar road, a yound woman once again, looking up at a red gateway. He was with her then too, still not able to hold her. She still couldn't see him, but throughout the years she had learned that she was never alone. 

Memories never truly disappear after all. He was with her as she walked through the tunnel. And then...

"Haku?"

 


End file.
